SI YO TE AMO
by ASKero1997
Summary: Steven Universe A/U TWOSHOT: ¿Acaso esta mal que te ame? PEARLNET/Femslash


Declaimer: Steven Universe es propiedad de Rebeca Sugar, yo sólo escribo por diversión. Si no te gusta la pareja o su temática, NO lo leas.

* * *

Por enésima vez en esos cortos treinta minutos que llevaba parada a fuera de aquel enorme edificio de ladrillos descoloridos y fachada coloquial, acomodé las solapas de mí saco gris, con mi dedo índice recorrí las costuras de una de las mangas y noté un pequeño hilo que colgaba de la muñequera, fruncí el entrecejo, seguramente mi compañera de piso había dejado a su gato entrar a mi cuarto, otra vez.

Suspiré y la baja temperatura del ambiente materializó un halo de vapor, de nueva cuenta miré mis manos, debido a mi pálida piel, la sangre que se agolpaba en mis palmas resaltaba en un intenso rojo lo que el frío causaba en mi cuerpo, intenté en vano producir más calor frotando mis manos entre sí, pero era inútil, después de todo el termostato marcaba alrededor de —10°C. Miré a mi alrededor, las personas iban y venían por la acera, todos con sus propios problemas y asuntos enterrados dentro de sus cabezas, probablemente varios de ellos recalaban a sus respectivos hogares, ya era tarde y la jornada laboral hacía rato que había terminado para la mayoría.

Moví mi pierna, comenzaba a perder la sensación en la parte baja de mi cuerpo debido al largo tiempo que llevaba en esa misma posición exponiéndome a las inclemencias del clima invernal, saqué mi teléfono y vi con algo de impaciencia que ya pasaban de las 11:00 pm, alcé mi vista en la búsqueda de aquella persona por la que me encontraba esperando, sin embargo, a pesar de lo desolada que comenzaba a estar la calle mientras el reloj avanzaba, no conseguía encontrarla.

Nada me parecía familiar, pero que más podía esperar, este sitio estaba a kilómetros de mi ciudad natal, era natural que no conociese absolutamente ninguna cosa aquí.

Cogí con fuerza mi brazo derecho y miré el suelo, mi corazón comenzó a latir con dificultad, empezaba a sentirme verdaderamente angustiada.

¿Ella realmente vendría?

Me atormentaba tan sólo el imaginar que todo lo que me había llevado a estar en este lugar había sido en vano.

Poco a poco me deslicé por la pared hasta quedar de cuclillas, enterré el rostro entre mis brazos y no pude evitar que los recuerdos viniesen a mi mente.

—Ella no vendrá...—mi voz salió en un tono tan bajo que cualquiera que lo hubiese escuchado seguramente habría sentido pena.

¿En qué momento había comenzado toda esta locura?

Ah, sí, ya lo recuerdo, todo inició el verano pasado.

Yo trabajaba en una cafetería en la costa de Beach City, mi jefe el Sr. Universe me había pedido repartir panfletos por la playa para atraer más clientes...

—Perla ¿Repartirás propaganda? Deja que te ayude — se había ofrecido el hijo adolescente de mi Jefe, Steven.

A pesar de tener 14 años era bastante bajo y sus facciones le hacía verse menor de lo que en realidad era.

Le sonreí con ternura, él era como mi hermanito.

—Gracias Steven — le di una pequeña parte de los volantes que me habían dado.

—Será mejor que terminemos con esto cuanto antes, para que no llegues tarde a tu cita con Connie.

Apenas terminé de decir esto el rostro de Steven estalló al rojo vivo.

— ¡No es una cita!

— ¿No? — lo miré divertida y el negó enérgicamente.

—Connie, es sólo mi A—MI—GA — deletreó en voz alta la última palabra, aun con sus regordetas mejillas rebosantes de sangre, solté una pequeña risita.

—Lo siento Steven, quizás entendí mal el concepto de ir al cine los dos solos...— coloqué un dedo bajo mi barbilla y lo miré suspicaz.

—Que un chico y una chica salgan solos a cualquier parte no significa que tiene que haber una intención oculta. Al menos yo no tengo ninguna intención oculta para ir al cine con Connie...

—Yo nunca dije que tuvieses una intención oculta...

— ¡Ah! Y—Yo...

Creo que ya le había tomado el pelo lo suficiente, no quería que él se fuese a enojar conmigo después.

Así que le tomé del hombro y de nuevo le regalé una cálida sonrisa.

—Está bien Steven, yo te creo, tú no eres ese tipo de chicos— me devolvió la sonrisa— pero anda, que si no se te hará tarde...

— ¡Sí! Misión, Entrega de panfletos: En proceso.

Y los dos caminamos hasta la entrada de la playa, en esta época del año venían miles de turistas a disfrutar del mar y el sol.

—Por favor tenga uno — le ofrecí la propaganda a un par de chicos que acaban de llegar en un Jeep.

Uno era suficientemente alto como para pasar por un jugador de la NBA y el otro era de estatura media, ambos poseían un aspecto bastante temible y debido a que ambos se encontraban simplemente en bermudas, se podían apreciar múltiples tatuajes que les delataban como miembros del cuerpo de la marina.

—Gracias Nena — me había contestado uno de ellos, sonreí lo mejor que pude a pesar de lo desagradable que me resultaba esa palabra.

Intente irme de forma silenciosa sin embargó el chico alto que me había llamado nena, me detuvo.

— ¿La comida tiene tan buen sabor como tu aspecto? — preguntó en un intento fallido de galantería, rodeándome con su brazo y pegándome a su cuerpo.

Puaj. Qué mal gusto.

—Lo siento creo que estas malinterpretando algo...—retiré su mano de mis hombros y me alejé.

—Vamos nena, no seas así, hay que disfrutar del verano —intentó acercarse de nuevo a mí.

— ¡Hey! Amigo a ella no le gusta eso— interrumpió Steven metiéndose entre ambos y colocándose frente a mí.

—Steven...

— ¿Y tú quién eres enano? — preguntó disgustado el tipo.

—Es grosero tocar a una mujer sin su permiso— le regañó el pequeño de cabello rizado.

— ¿Y tú qué sabes mocoso? Eres sólo un niñito bobalicón— fruncí el ceño por la actitud que el extraño estaba mostrando hacia Steven— vete a jugar con tus muñecas, ¿Quieres?...

Y de nuevo intentó acercarse a mí, pero Steven lo impidió.

—Se respetuoso y aléjate de ella, por favor.

—Tú mocoso...— gruñó cogiendo el cuello de la camiseta rosada de mi pequeño amigo.

—Vamos viejo, deja al niño...— le pidió su acompañante al ver que estábamos atrayendo innecesariamente la atención de los otros playitas.

—Los hombres de verdad no hacen estas cosas— musitó firme Steven.

Detente.

El chico bufó enojado, seguramente sintiendo su orgullo herido por las palabras del adolescente, empujó a Steven, provocando que éste cayera.

—Au...

— ¡Steven! — Me precipité hacia él — ¿Estás bien? —le miré preocupada, examinando que no tuviese heridas, mi estomagó se contrajo dolorosamente al caer en cuenta de que tenía un pequeño corte en el brazo, producto de la caída— ¡¿Qué te pasa? ¡Es sólo un niño!

Le grité enojada al chico, levantándome y encarándolo.

La cara de ese larguirucho rufián se tornó de un rojo intenso al caer en cuenta que todos alrededor le miraban con reprobación por sus acciones.

—Yo... ¡Todo es tu culpa, maldita bruja! — me respondió levantando una mano y por un instante creí que me golpearía.

Sin embargo, esto no ocurrió, de repente sentí una presencia a mis espaldas.

—Yo no haría eso si fuera tú...— interrumpió una voz profunda y clara detrás de mí, miré por sobre mi hombro y me encontré con una chica de piel oscura que sostenía una tabla de surf.

Aquella desconocida mantenía en alto y sin mucha dificultad, el brazo del marino con una sola mano.

— ¿Y tú quién...?

— ¿Qué sucede aquí? — intervino una voz masculina.

— ¿Steven? — Miré hacia nuestro flanco derecho y visualicé a Doug y Connie Maheswaran.

—Connie...

— ¿Y bien? — preguntó el hindú acercándose hacían donde yo estaba, nuestros agresores le miraron de pies a cabeza cayendo en cuenta de su uniforme, después de todo él era el guardia de seguridad de la playa.

—Amigo, creo que es mejor que te largues, si no quieres más problemas —volvió a decir la morena.

—No es nada, nosotros ya nos vamos— alcanzó a decir nervioso el compañero del tonto largoton— Ya déjalo Dave, nos vas a meter en problemas.

—Como sea— refunfuñó dándose la media vuelta y yéndose junto a su amigo.

No pude evitar sentir una sensación agridulce por dejarle ir sin recibir una paliza.

De nuevo me acerqué a Steven, quien ya se encontraba de pie, gracias a Connie.

—Vamos Steven, hay que curarte ese corte— dije jalándole del brazo.

—Perla, está bien no me duele...

—Ni hablar...—comenzamos a caminar — Eso que hiciste fue imprudente... pero gracias.

—No hay de que...— me sonrió enormemente.

Y después de ese incidente volvimos a la cafetería.

El día había estado transcurriendo con relativa normalidad después de aquello, Steven y Connie se fueron al cine a ver la tercera parte de Perrocoptero y la clientela de la cafetería se mantenía dentro de los parámetros de afluencia estándar para la época vacacional.

Por tanto, tenía bastante trabajo.

Cogí una charola de la barra donde el Sr. Universe había colocado un pedido que le habían echó unos turistas.

Llevé los batidos y frappes a la mesa que me indicaba la nota y volví a la caja.

—Hey, ¿puedes cubrirme un segundo? Necesito ir al lavabo...— me llamó la cajera, una pequeña chica de cabellos rubios, Peridot era su nombre.

—Bien, no hay problema.

Una vez mi compañera se fue, empecé a levantar los pedidos.

—Será un café helado y una crepa de vainilla con cerezas— inquirió una voz que me resultó ligeramente familiar, elevé el rostro para encontrarme de nueva cuenta con aquella surfista que me había defendido.

Me sonrojé, por estar con lo de la herida de Steven, había olvidado agradecerle.

Que grosera había sido.

— ¡Ah! — le miré sorprendida —Eres...— me tapé la boca con el menú que sostenía entre mis manos, ella me miraba, o eso creo pues llevaba unas curiosas gafas de sol que me recordaban un poco a los viejos programas de la época disco sin embargo no demostró ninguna emoción ante mi exabrupto, tal vez estaba molesta por mi grosería—Claro — anoté su pedido y la chica no me dijo nada más y fue a sentarse en una de las mesas en la terraza.

—Regresé— musitó Peridot volviendo a su sitio.

—Okay— y sin dejar de mirar a la surfista me dediqué a llevar los otros pedidos pendientes.

Hasta que me tocó servir el de ella.

Miré la charola con el café y la crepa y se me ocurrió una idea, de mi delantal cogí mi bolígrafo y en la servilleta le escribí una pequeña nota.

 **"Gracias, por lo que has hecho antes en la playa, perdona que no te lo haya dicho en su momento, esto corre por mi cuenta"**

— **Perla.**

Acomodé la servilleta de manera que el mensaje fuese descubierto a simple vista

—Perdón por la demora, aquí esta lo que pidió —dije sonriéndole levemente y depositando la charola sobre la pequeña mesa metálica para dos.

—Gracias.

Me giré y regresé a mi labor, sin saber si la de piel oscura ya habría leído mi escrito.

Pronto llegó el atardecer y con ello la hora de cerrar el café.

Por lo que en ese momento me encontraba limpiando las mesas de la terraza, miré con extrañeza a la chica morena que al parecer a penas se ponía de pie, se acercó a mí con su charola y me la extendió.

Apenas la tomé se giró y se marchó en silencio.

Dirigí mi vista a la charola y en ella había una servilleta con un escrito, pero no era la que yo había hecho, la tinta y la caligrafía eran de un color distinto.

 **"No hay de qué, parecías en problemas.**

 **P.d. Aquí está el dinero"**

— **G.**

Sinceramente no supe cómo interpretar ese mensaje, así que simplemente sonreí y guardé el trozo de papel en mi bolsillo y cogí el pagó para llevarlo a la caja.

Tal vez no le gustaban las cosas gratis.

¿Cuál sería el nombre de esa misteriosa chica?

¿Qué significaría aquella G?

Tantas incógnitas que seguramente jamás serian resueltas. Pues no creía que fuese a volver a verla en un buen tiempo.

Pero me equivoqué.

Ella volvió al día siguiente, y el día después de ese.

G continuó yendo por las siguientes seis semanas, unos días pedía un café helado y otros un simple té, pero siempre se quedaba hasta la hora de cierre.

Me resultaba verdaderamente extraño, pero de alguna manera me agradaba.

Así que empecé a dejarle pequeñas notas como la que utilicé para agradecerle.

A veces sólo dejando un "Hola" otras hablando sobre el clima o los eventos en la playa.

Y para mi grata sorpresa ella las respondía.

Así que comenzamos esa pequeña correspondencia secreta, sólo hablábamos de cosas triviales, casi nunca de temas personales.

Así fue como supe que las cerezas eran sus favoritas, que tenía tolerancia casi divina al picante, que prefería los peces en lugar de un perro o un gato, que además de surfear practicaba kickboxing y que trabajaba como instructora en una academia de baile urbano.

Todos los días era descubrir algo nuevo de esa misteriosa chica llamada G.

Me encontré a mí misma fascinada por desenmarañar aquella incógnita que se disfrazaba de mujer.

Siempre esperando verla entrar por la puerta y admirarle sentarse en aquella mesa para dos en la terraza.

Siempre anhelando ver su figura sensual desaparecer en el ocaso al cerrar.

Siempre añorando saber más de ella, deseándola de una manera que resultaba casi inapropiada.

Pero nada dura para siempre.

El último día del verano le vi llegar al local mucho más tarde que en antaño, a diferencia de otros días no llevaba su traje de nylon, vestía de manera normal, unos jeans descoloridos, con botas militares y una camisa de vestir, bajo una chaqueta de cuero negra, se veía bien, pensé mientras le miraba caminar hasta su lugar de siempre, sin embargo, su postura se notaba algo cansada, además llevaba una pequeña maleta en su mano izquierda, eso me intrigó.

Miré por inercia el calendario y entendí el porqué.

De nuestras charlas casuales pude saber que ella no era de esta ciudad y que sólo estaba de visita por vacaciones el verano por tanto al ser el final del verano ella debía de marcharse.

Sentí una opresión en mi pecho.

Miré de nueva cuenta el bolígrafo en mi mano al momento de tener el pedido de la de piel oscura en mi poder.

Suspiré mientras le dejaba la charola en su mesa.

Rompiendo mi rutina de irme antes de que G leyese mis notas, me quedé a la espera de que la viese e intenté sonreír.

Ella me miró y después miró la servilleta

 **"¿Día difícil G? Anímate, hoy la puesta de sol será hermosa.**

 **P.d. ¿Te vas?"**

— **Perla**

—Es Garnet...— le oí decir en tono firme pero amable— Mi nombre es Garnet, perdón por no decirlo antes Perla.

—Está bien, eventualmente me lo dirías...—sonreí.

—Si, por cierto — miró sus manos un segundo — ¿Te gustaría caminar un rato y ver conmigo el atardecer?

Miré el reloj, faltaban 45 minutos para el cierre.

—Claro, si no te importa esperar a que mi turno acabé...

—Esperaré...

Y me fui a continuar con mi trabajo.

Al terminar, Garnet esperaba pacientemente sentada en la terraza, ya no había nadie en el local, solo nosotras y Greg, quien me dijo que cerraría solo al darse cuenta de la presencia de mi "amiga", por lo que se lo agradecí.

—Lo siento si te hice esperar, ya podemos irnos — le dije al acercarme ella se puso de pie y se colgó la maleta al hombro, no pude evitar sentirme mal por eso sin embargo le sonreí.

—No te preocupes por eso...— y silenciosamente comenzó a caminar.

Miré la arena de la playa como si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo y coloqué mis manos entrelazadas por detrás de mi cadera, seguimos caminando otro buen rato hasta que llegamos a unos peñascos, la parte más desértica de la playa, Garnet se adelantó y se sentó, sobre una roca, me miró y palmeó el sitio junto a ella invitándome a sentarme, obedientemente me dirigí a su lado y me senté, realmente se sentía como la escena de despedida de una vieja película y la canción del mar no hacía más que resaltar la melancolía del ambiente.

Recogí mis piernas y las abracé, mirando el horizonte, el sol parecía estar sumergiéndose en el océano y su luz agonizante tintaba el cielo de hermosos colores cálidos.

—Es precioso— comenté en voz tenue sin despegar mi vista del atardecer.

—Lo es — me contestó la morena y de nuevo ese silencio que desde el inicio estaba presente entre nosotras se anidó de manera cómoda alrededor.

El sol moría de a poco y las estrellas comenzaban a aparecer una a una en el firmamento.

—Supongo que esta será la primera y la última vez que veamos un atardecer juntas... — dije abrazando con un poco más de fuerza mis piernas.

Garnet no dijo nada

—Gracias por venir a nuestro café, fue realmente encantador...—continué al notar que ella no hablaría.

La miré de reojo.

Me hubiese gustado conocerla mejor.

Tal vez hablar un poco más, no sólo por notas, si no en persona, después de todo, la voz de Garnet era, a decir verdad, bastante agradable para mis oídos.

Suspiré por quinceava vez.

—Mi autobús sale a las 11:00 pm...—dijo y mi corazón dio un pequeño salto.

—Ya veo, entonces supongo que hoy es efectivamente la última vez...

Apreté mis dedos alrededor de la tela de mis jeans.

Realmente me sentía extraña.

¿Por qué estaba tan triste?

—Para mí... también resultó encantador pasar mis tardes en la cafetería en lugar de volver a mi hotel— sentí su mirada sobre mí.

Ahora que lo pensaba, jamás había visto sus ojos.

Siempre llevaba esas gafas, por lo que era natural que nunca pudiese verlos.

¿De qué color serían?

¿Oscuros?

¿Claros?

La duda me carcomía.

Pero algo me impedía girarme y pedirle que me dejase verlos.

—Eso es bueno... — mi voz sonó amortiguada.

La noche finalmente llegó en todo su esplendor, el sol ya no brillaba y en su lugar era la luna quien nos alumbraba.

¿Qué más debíamos de decir?

Nada.

Simplemente no había nada más que decir, entre nosotras nunca hubo palabras, ni en nuestro inicio y mucho menos ahora que era nuestro final.

—Perla...—me llamó y mi corazón volvió a brincar, mi estómago se contrajo debido a los inexplicables nervios que comenzaba a sentir.

—Sería fantástico si pudieses volver el año que viene... — no me giré, si me giraba seguramente todo acabaría.

—Perla — tocó mi hombro y sentí un escalofrió.

Sería la despedida final.

—Si regresas te llevaré a un hermoso mirador en la cima de la montaña, se ve toda la ciudad.

—Perla, mírame... — pidió con calma, pero no me moví — Mírame por favor...

Resignada me giré lentamente sin cambiar de posición.

Zafiro y rubí.

Sorprendida y aturdida me encontré con que esos dos colores eran los que gobernaban la penetrante mirada de la morena.

Heterocromía,

Nunca lo imaginé.

Saliendo de mi asombro, le sonreí levemente.

—Quizás te lo hayan dicho antes, pero tus ojos son hermosos — musité sacando coraje de algún lado.

Ella me sonrió de vuelta con esos carnosos labios.

Por primera vez en esas semanas, escuche su risa.

Era melódica.

Una perfecta sinfonía de tonos graves.

—De niña los chicos del barrio me molestaban por el color de mis ojos, hacían bromas como que era un semáforo o que tenía poderes de hielo y fuego.

Reí sin poderlo evitar.

—Lo siento — cubrí mis labios apenada — probablemente para ti no fue gracioso en su momento.

—Tranquila, ahora pienso que ciertamente era gracioso — se encogió de hombros.

Y yo no podía evitar perderme en aquellas dos preciosas gemas que parecían bailar en la penumbra de la noche.

Quería ver ese par de ojos por el resto de mi vida.

Pero sabía que nuestro tiempo juntas comenzaba a terminarse.

—Gracias Garnet — dije y ella me miró confundida — Por dejarme ver tus hermosos ojos esta ultima vez, me encantan.

Si la luz no hubiese sido tan escasa habría jurado que ella se había sonrojado tras oír mis palabras.

Y en ese momento lo entendí.

Entendí porque me sentía así, porque mis emociones estaban tan revueltas, pero no me atreví a nombrar ese sentimiento, de haberlo hecho, habría sido como aceptar que inminentemente este debía de esfumarse tal cual llegó.

Y yo no podía aceptarlo.

—Perla...—llamó una vez más, pero en un tono totalmente diferente.

Uno que me hizo estremecer.

No respondí, sólo la miré.

Mi corazón palpitaba doloroso.

Y sonreí genuinamente, encantada de estar con ella de esa manera.

Garnet se acercó a mí.

La besé apenas estuvo a mi alcance, me miró ligeramente sorprendida por lo visto no esperaba que fuese yo quien acortara la distancia.

Nuestros alientos se mezclaron.

Nunca antes había besado a alguien, menos a una chica, pero para ser la primera vez no estaba mal, era extraño, era cálido, era... húmedo.

Mis inexpertos labios se apoderaron de los ajenos, pero poco a poco la morena me arrebató el control y marcó su propio ritmo, comenzamos una danza hipnótica y la temperatura subió a nuestro alrededor.

Tan caliente.

Y no sólo por los 30°C que la noche veraniega traía ya de por si consigo.

Lentamente y sin que yo me diese cuenta nos recostamos sobre aquella pequeña roca, nos besamos con anhelo, con pasión, y nos caímos.

— ¡Ah! —afortunadamente la roca no era alta, así que sólo rodamos hasta terminar de alguna manera en la arena.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó la surfista apoyándose sobre sus codos al terminar sobre mí.

—Si —alcancé a decir recuperándome de la impresión por caer repentinamente, nos miramos de nuevo a los ojos y las dos reímos a la par.

Tomé el rostro de Garnet entre mis manos y de nuevo la besé, quería estar más cerca de ella, quería ser una con ella.

Y como si ella hubiese leído mi mente, me besó de manera pasional, dejo mis labios para bajar hasta mi cuello y una sensación de hormigueo me recorrió el cuerpo entero.

Por mis estrellas realmente hacía calor.

Garnet arrojó su chaqueta hacia algún lado sin dejar de besarme, se sentó a horcajadas sobre mi cadera, a pesar de que nos separaban al menos unos 40cm de estatura esa posición no resultaba incomoda, me medio senté en la arena y como pude me quite la playera blanca quedando en sostén, sentí su mirada dispar escanear mi torso y me avergoncé más de lo que ya estaba, levante mis manos dispuesta cubrirme pero ella me detuvo y volvió a besarme, cerré mis ojos y me recosté sobre la arena, Garnet profundizó el beso y sentí el tacto cálido de su piel contra la mía, abrí ligeramente mis parpados solo para ver que ella también se había deshecho de su camisa.

¿De verdad era real toda esta situación?

Un gemido escapó de mis labios sin que yo lo quisiese, me sonroje a más no poder.

Definitivamente era real.

Comencé a sentir una sensación parecida a la ebriedad y todo pareció congelarse, el tiempo, el espació, nada parecía moverse, salvo nosotras.

Nuestros corazones y nuestros cuerpos se sincronizaron, en un momento éramos dos personas que no tenían por qué haber cruzado sus caminos y al siguiente, no sabíamos dónde terminaba una y donde empezaba la otra.

Una mezcla perfecta y placentera.

No fue simplemente sexo.

Nosotras hicimos el amor en aquella playa solitaria esa noche.

Al finalizar nos recostamos sobre la arena blanca cubiertas apenas por la chaqueta de cuero.

Me aferré a la cintura de Garnet y recargué mi oído sobre su pecho, escuché el palpitar de su corazón y una paz embargó el mío.

Pero aquello había llegado a su final.

Un tiempo más tarde comenzamos a vestirnos en silencio.

—Creo que deberías de ducharte antes de ir a la parada de autobuses— dije volviendo a pasar mis manos entrelazadas por detrás de mi cuerpo y sonriéndole con un poco de tristeza— La arena podría comenzar a picarte el cuerpo.

—Estoy bien así, serán solo un par de horas— musitó simple terminando de abotonar su camisa que horas atrás se encontraba en el suelo y echándose al hombro su maleta se giró hacía mí.

—Bueno si tú lo dices— miré al piso y oí como la arena crujía a cada paso que la morena daba hacia a mi dirección.

Definitivamente todo iba a terminar.

Me abrazó y acarició mis cortos cabellos.

—Me gusta tu shampoo... — murmuró contra mi coronilla, yo olí su fragancia natural y permití que mis pulmones se llenasen con ella, después de todo, sería la última oportunidad que tendría para grabarlo en mi memoria, la abracé con todas mis fuerzas— Es hora de irme...

Aquellas palabras rompieron el misticismo de esa ilusión encantadora.

—Lo sé...—dije sin soltarle, quería mantener su calor un poco más, pero sabía que era el momento.

Poco a poco la solté y dejé caer mis brazos con pesadez.

—Perla — me besó y dio la media vuelta — ¿Vienes?

—No, yo me quedaré un poco más...—pareció preocuparse por lo que dije — no te preocupes sé que la playa y el océano son peligrosos de noche, volveré a casa en unos minutos...

—Si es lo que deseas...

—Si...—froté mi brazo derecho, repentinamente sentía un poco de frio— Garnet...

— ¿Si?

—Adiós...

—Adiós Perla...

Y se fue.

Así como llegó, ella simplemente desapareció.

En cuanto mis quinqués le perdieron de vista me di cuenta de mi soledad.

Me quedé sola en la playa, rodeada por el sonido de las olas y la quietud de la noche, miré el suelo donde la arena estaba revuelta, donde hacía apenas unos minutos nuestros cuerpos desnudos habían bailado un vals de deseo y pasión.

Donde pude sentirme como si fuese todo y nada a la vez.

Reí a carcajadas mientras caía de sentón sobre la arenilla, al mismo tiempo que sentí como por mis mejillas bajaban pequeñas gotas de un fluido salado muy familiar para mí y que en definitiva no era agua de mar.

Enterré mi rostro entre mis brazos y lloré toda la noche hasta quedar exhausta.

Volví a casa junto con el amanecer, sin muchas ganas y arrastrando los pies subí las escaleras del departamento que compartía con una amiga de la universidad.

— ¡Perla! — me sorprendí cuando Steven saltó hacia mí apenas abrí la puerta.

— ¡¿Steven?! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Amatista llamó a mi papá cuando no llegaste a casa anoche, así que vine...

—Si ¿Dónde diablos estabas P? —preguntó una voz rasposa desde el interior del departamento, la dueña, una chica regordeta y de baja estatura, cuyos ojos estaban ligeramente enrojecidos por la falta de sueño.

—Yo...—sentí ganas de llorar de nuevo así que abracé a Steven con todas mis fuerzas, necesitaba un pilar que me proporcionase la fuerza necesaria para mantenerme en pie—Estoy en casa ahora, así que ya no deben de preocuparse...

Después de que Steven se fuese a casa y Amatista volviese a su cuarto para dormir.

Me encerré en mi habitación y de mi escritorio cogí una pequeña caja metálica en la que guardaba todas las notas de Garnet y la aferré a mi pecho.

De su interior saqué una de las servilletas y leí el mensaje que me había prevenido de la despedida.

 **"¿Has visitado alguna vez otra ciudad? Deberías viajar una vez termines la escuela, yo lo hago, incluso ahora. Pero esta es probablemente la última vez que tenga la oportunidad de venir a esta playa."**  
 **—G.**

Y de nuevo lloré.

Nunca hablé con nadie de aquello que viví esa noche de verano en la que por vez primera entendí lo que era amar y ser amado.

Sí, porque yo, sin duda alguna me había enamorado de Garnet.

De otra manera no podría haberme entregado a ella.

Pero era una cosa de una sola vez, algo que jamás se volvería a repetir.

Creí que eventualmente lo olvidaría, que ella se convertiría en mi más profunda y secreta memoria.

Sin embargo, los recuerdos afloraban cada noche sin poderlo evitar.

Soñaba con sus labios, sus caderas afiladas, su piel oscura y esos ojos heterocromos que vieron cada parte de mi cuerpo y mi alma.

La extrañaba a morir.

Y el tiempo no hizo más que acentuar mi soledad...

* * *

 **Continuará.**


End file.
